


The Hardest Button to Button

by JaneFroste



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Dom!Gerard, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Frank
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Накрахмаленный воротничок белоснежной рубашки, застегнутой на последнюю пуговичку, сдавливал шею, несильно пережимая бьющуюся в размеренном темпе жилку. Бардовый широкий галстук туго затянулся на тонкой шее мистера Уэя; пригладив приятную на ощупь шелковую ткань, он оценивающе оглядел себя в зеркале, одними лишь губами произнеся: «Прекрасно».</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Button to Button

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3114728

— Утро доброе, мистер Уэй. Отлично выглядите, — бодрый голос Джека разнесся по пустому коридору офисного здания, эхом отдаваясь в самых дальних уголках помещения. Он прошел мимо Джерарда, держа в руках тонкую папку с документами, и легонько кивнул в знак приветствия, получая в ответ сдержанный кивок и легкую улыбку.   
  
Джерард двинулся вперед, твердо ступая по белой плитке, выложенной в коридоре офиса, и на ходу поправляя темно-красный галстук. Стук каблуков эхом отражался от стен, вызывая довольную ухмылку на лице Уэя. Черное кашемировое пальто, застегнутое на нижние позолоченные пуговицы, сильно обтягивало его тело, подчеркивая тонкую талию и широкую спину. Туго затянутый на макушке хвост колыхался с каждым шагом мужчины; несколько черных прядок волос обрамляли лицо, едва касаясь широкого подбородка, щекоча гладковыбритые скулы. Свет флуоресцентных ламп мягко переливался на новых лакированных туфлях, купленных буквально несколько дней назад в одном из топовых бутиков на Пятой авеню. Весь его вид говорил о том, что мистер Уэй, глава одной из трех ведущих частных компаний, поставляющих финансовую информацию на рынки, являлся уважаемым человеком в бизнес индустрии.   
  
По левую сторону от него висели репродукции известных художников, и несколько картин принадлежали самому Уэю; по правую же сторону стояли кожаные двухместные темно-зеленые диванчики, плотно прижатые к серым стенам, — на них расположились люди, которым посчастливилось хотя бы попасть на собеседование. Несколько мужчин зрелого возраста сидели на самом крайнем диване, что-то обсуждая между собой; рядом с ними, закинув ногу на ногу, — молодая девушка лет двадцати-двадцати трех, держа в руке смартфон и что-то быстро печатая; на подлокотнике диванчика, нервно сжав колени, сидел молодой парень в очках с тонкой оправой, что-то шепча себе под нос и теребя подушечками пальцев кончики своих волос. Завернув за угол, мистер Уэй крепче сжал в кулаке твердую ручку кожаного дипломата, скрипом нарушив тишину в полукруглом холле.   
  
Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к нему: мужчины были удивлены юным возрастом своего потенциального босса; девушка, глаза которой вспыхнули хитрым огоньком, выпрямилась, изогнувшись в спине, тем самым выпячивая грудь вперед; парень на подлокотнике еще сильнее сжал колени и поправил указательным пальцем очки, оставив в покое волосы.   
  
Уэй натянуто улыбнулся, окинув каждого оценивающим взглядом, слыша, как они начали громко приветствовать его. Подойдя чуть ближе, он расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы пальто и вручил дипломат подлетевшей к нему секретарше.   
  
— Доброе утро, мистер Уэй, — как обычно, поприветствовала она, помогая Джерарду снять верхнюю одежду. Кейтлин мило улыбнулась людям, ожидающим начала собеседования, и аккуратно повесила кашемировое пальто на вешалку, находящуюся на железной перекладине в широком деревянном шкафу.   
  
На Кейтлин была надета простая юбка-карандаш чуть выше колена, плотная розоватая рубашка с длинным рукавом, небольшой посеребренный кулон свисал с тонкой шеи молодой девушки, на ногах секретарши были матовые черные туфли-лодочки, тонкие ремешки которых обхватывали узкие щиколотки.   
  
Размяв шею и отдернув пиджак за полы, Уэй в пол-оборота повернулся к секретарше и сухо бросил:   
  
— Кофе.  
  
Кивнув с легкой улыбкой, она развернулась на каблуках и направилась в сторону общей кухни, сказав напоследок: «Отчет на Вашем столе, мистер Уэй».  
  
Медленно развернувшись лицом к сидящим, он заметил, как девушка, кокетливо ухмыляясь, посмотрела на него из-под опущенных, густо накрашенных ресниц, он опустил взгляд на излишне открытое декольте, неодобрительно сжав губы в тонкую полоску. Уэй скользнул глазами чуть правее, натыкаясь на испуганный взгляд молодого человека, легонько трясущегося из-за напряженной атмосферы, густо скопившейся вокруг них. Скрестив руки на крепкой груди и изогнув бровь, Джерард сделал несколько уверенных шагов вперед, становясь буквально в метре от краснеющего парня. Он надменно посмотрел на него, сжав свои плечи в ладонях, отчего пиджак скатался в глубокие складки и зашуршал, нарушив напряженную тишину.  
  
Мальчишка, не прерывая зрительный контакт, нервно поправил очки, но из-за крупной дрожи в руках он тыкнул пальцем в душку, сбивая их в сторону, отчего дернулся на подлокотнике и вызвал неприятный скрежет кожи дивана, покраснев еще сильнее. Поведение парня заставило Уэя довольно ухмыльнуться.   
  
— Неужели здесь нет кресел, чтобы молодой человек не упал от страха перед  _его боссом_? — с этой фразой он развернулся на каблуках своих черных лакированных туфель и отправился в свой кабинет, оставляя позади донельзя смущенного парня.  
  


***

  
  
Прохладный воздух кабинета коснулся оголенной шеи Уэя, посылая крупные мурашки вдоль позвоночника, из-за чего тот вздрогнул, чувствуя, как холод обволакивает его тело. Он огляделся, обращая внимание на то, как полы тяжелых штор развеваются на сквозняке, а затем двинулся вперед, едва касаясь носками туфель широкого полосатого ковра, лежащего по левую сторону от него.   
  
Осенний промозглый ветер забрался под рукава белоснежной рубашки, на манжетах которой от мягкого света ламп переливались изумрудные запонки. Пробежавшись подушечками пальцев по шторам, заставляя их шелохнуться, он обхватил края плотной ткани и раздвинул их в стороны, впуская в кабинет капли городского дождя. Уэй смахнул пару капель, попавших на его лицо, и вытер мокрую ладонь об бедро, обтянутое шелковистой тканью рабочих брюк. Он глубоко вдохнул влажный воздух в легкие и, прикрыв глаза, ладонью оперся на оконную раму, слегка поцарапав ее ногтями.   
  
Темные свинцовые тучи заволокли нью-йоркское небо, лишь пара лучей солнечного света пробивались сквозь плотную завесу. Противный мелкий дождь отпрыгивал от зонтиков, разбрызгивая капли в разные стороны. Тоскливая осенняя погода вводила людей в меланхолическое состояние, принуждая их скукоживаться под своими зонтами и плотнее закутываться в куртки.   
  
От глубоко засевших мыслей в голове Джерарда отвлек противный стук в дверь, заставляя его дернуться и распахнуть глаза. Сжав ладонь, он несильно стукнул кулаком по стеклу и, прислонившись горячим лбом к изгибу локтя, выдохнул:  
  
— Войдите.  
  
Дверь с глухим стуком распахнулась, и на пороге появилась Кейтлин, держа в руках поднос, на котором стояла кружка со свежеприготовленным кофе.   
  
— Почему так холодно? — тихо спросила она, поежившись. — Вы забыли закрыть окно?   
  
Джерард пожал плечами и отодвинулся от окна, выпрямившись.   
  
— Через пять минут можно начинать собеседование, — холодно бросил Уэй и закрыл окно, не давая дождю попасть в кабинет.  
  


***

  
  
— Вы приняты, мистер Гудвин, — продолжая стучать кончиком карандаша по столу, произнес Уэй с натянутой улыбкой, — можете начинать с завтрашнего дня.   
  
Мужчина напротив восторженно пискнул, подпрыгнув в кресле, и привстал, протянув руку вперед.   
  
— Я очень рад, что могу работать в Вашей компании, мистер Уэй, — обхватив двумя руками ладонь босса, Гудвин улыбнулся и покинул кабинет, прикрыв за собой дверь.   
  
Джерард откинулся в своем кресле и выдохнул, притягивая к себе кружку с остывшим кофе. Отхлебнув, он скривился и выплюнул кофе обратно, вздрагивая от мерзкого привкуса во рту.   
  
— Блять, какая дрянь, — выругался он и отставил кружку обратно на стол, отодвинув ее подальше от себя и пролив немного жидкости на гладкую деревянную поверхность.   
  
Не успел Джерард вытереть со стола, как в дверь постучали, и, не дожидаясь ответа, в кабинет зашла девушка и, вильнув бедрами, без разрешения прошлась по ковру. Дойдя до стола, за которым сидел Уэй, она оперлась двумя ладонями на поверхность, нагнувшись, выпячивая грудь вперед.   
  
— Доброе... — она посмотрела на свои наручные часы и снова взглянула на Джерарда, — добрый день, мистер... Уэй.   
  
Он поправил галстук и откинул тряпочку в маленький выдвижной ящик стола, с громким стуком захлопнув его. Джерард нагнулся вперед, облокотившись локтями на стол, и прошипел:  
  
— Раздевайтесь, пожалуйста.  
  
— Простите? — она непонимающе мотнула головой и выпрямилась.  
  
— Ну, как же, мисс, вы же для этого сюда пришли, или я ошибаюсь? — с ухмылкой произнес Уэй, откинувшись в кресле, ослабляя галстук и расстегивая верхние пуговицы рубашки.   
  
Девушка отступила на шаг и испуганно наблюдала, как мистер Уэй добрался пальцами до пряжки ремня, слегка подергивая ее. Она нервно сглотнула и попятилась назад, пока лодыжками не уткнулась в обтянутый мягкой тканью кофейный столик. Уэй встал со своего места и, оттолкнув ногой стул, обогнул стол, становясь рядом с девушкой, горячо дыша ей на ухо и обхватывая своими длинными пальцами тонкую шейку девчонки, слегка сжимая.  
  
— Вы не подходите нам, — сладко прошептал он ей на ухо, покусывая мочку, заставляя девушку шумно выдохнуть и вырваться из рук Уэя. Она засеменила в сторону двери, застегивая на ходу верхние пуговички рубашки, и напоследок обернулась, чтобы выкрикнуть: «Больной ублюдок!»  
  
Он усмехнулся и быстро застегнул рубашку, туго затянув галстук на шее.   
  


***

  
  
Опустившись в кресло, Уэй стянул резинку с хвоста и ногтями почесал кожу головы, простонав от удовольствия. Взъерошив ладонью волосы на макушке, он запрокинул голову назад, затылком уперевшись в мягкое кресло. Обхватил ручки кресла руками, сильно сжав их в кулаке, отчего послышался приятный на слух скрип кожи, нарушающий сладостную тишину, уже длившуюся около пяти минут. Уэй прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тихим шумом капель дождя, бьющих в панорамные окна кабинета, слушая размеренное биение собственного сердца.  
  
— Блядский Бог, — послышалось откуда-то сзади, а затем — резкий звук разрывающейся ткани, — ну как же так?..   
  
Джерард приоткрыл глаза, продолжая упираться затылком в кресло, и гадко ухмыльнулся парню, пытающемуся отдернуть от дверной ручки порванный пиджак. Мальчишка, обхватив тонкими пальцами обмотанную вокруг ручки одежду, резко дернул на себя, вырывая ее с корнем, отчего послышался мерзкий звук металла, упавшего на мраморный пол кабинета.   
  
— О Господи, — прошептал парень, все еще держа в руке скомканный подол темно-синего пиджака, — простите. — Он обернулся на спокойно сидящего в своем кресле Уэя. Джерард, закинув ногу на ногу, надменно посмотрел на него, положив левую руку на подлокотник, а правой подперев подбородок, прикусывая кожицу на ребре указательного пальца.   
  
Глубоко вздохнув, он медленно моргнул и, убрав палец от губ, сказал:  
  
— Если Вы пришли сюда разрушить мой кабинет, то, я думаю, нам не стоит проводить собеседование.   
  
— Нет, нет, я... подождите, — парень дернулся от холодного тона Уэя, оставив в покое свой пиджак, и быстро разгладил образовавшиеся складки на ткани, — пожалуйста, это недоразумение. Я никогда не-  
  
Сжав челюсть, Джерард махнул рукой в сторону, заставляя смущенного парня замолчать, и выдавил:  
  
— Садитесь, — он указал рукой на кожаные кресла, плотно стоящие у края стола, — только ничего не сломайте, пожалуйста.  
  
Парень покраснел, поправив очки, съехавшие на нос, и двинулся вперед, прижав к своей груди папку с резюме. Он подошел к указанному месту и бесшумно отодвинул кресло свободной рукой, снова поправив очки.   
  
— Ближе, мистер Айеро, я не кусаюсь, — усмехнувшись, сказал Джерард, облокотившись локтями на стол, отчего молодой человек дернулся, но все равно сел на стул, стоящий по левую руку от Уэя. — Как настрой? Готовы?   
  
— Д-да, конечно.   
  
Уэй привстал и протянул ладонь вперед, уткнувшись бедрами в край стола. Мальчишка заерзал на стуле, не понимая, что происходит, выдерживая напряженный взгляд мистера Уэя, и сжал колени. Встрепенувшись, он взглянул на руку босса и, протянув свою, крепко сжал его ладонь, слегка потрясся ее дольше, чем надо.   
  
— Простите, эм, откуда Вы... знаете мое имя? — наконец отпустив его руку, спросил парень, понемногу расслабляясь в мягком кресле.   
  
— Во-первых, Ваше резюме, которое Вы прислали моей секретарше по почте. Во-вторых, на Вашей папке написано, — пояснил он ему, улыбнувшись.  
  
— Оу, да... точно, — Айеро нервно хихикнул и поправил очки, положив одну руку на стол. — Простите, я немного не собран. Просто, понимаете, не каждый день меня приглашают на собеседование в такие крупные компании.   
  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Джерард, — но не волнуйтесь, это обычное собеседование, как и в любой другой компании.   
  
Парень улыбнулся и опустил взгляд на папку, лежащую рядом с нервно потрясывающейся рукой. Он поднял голову вверх, разглядывая шикарные черные натяжные потолки, в отражении которых можно увидеть весь кабинет.   
  
В самом дальнем углу огромной комнаты стоял длинный стеклянный стеллаж, где расположились парочка бутылок виски, а все остальное пространство было завалено аккуратно разложенными по цвету и размеру папками. Несколько чистых листов бумаги лежали на мягком кофейном столике, рядом с которым находились два трехместных кожаных дивана, обтянутых темно-серой обивкой. Сзади парня, в широкой арке, был конференц-зал с длинным массивным дубовым столом; к нему были прижаты около сотни кожаных бежевых кресел на колесиках. Под ногами чувствовалась твердая поверхность мраморного пола, уложенного красивым орнаментом из небольших белых полос на иссиня-черном фоне.   
  
Сложив руки в замок на столе, Джерард негромко кашлянул, привлекая внимание парня, с интересом разглядывающего дизайн кабинета. В его взгляде ореховых глаз плескалось восхищение и смущение, которое проступило бледно-красными пятнышками на его гладких скулах. Встретившись взглядом с Уэем, он слегка дернулся и густо покраснел, быстро заправив прядь упавших на висок каштановых волос за ухо и поправив очки, съехавшие на переносицу.   
  
— Вы очень часто дергаетесь, мистер Айеро, — наклонив голову на бок, прошептал Джерард, изучающе разглядывая четкий изгиб шеи парня, скрывающийся за блеклым воротничком рубашки.  
  
— Простите... — заметив изучающий взгляд Уэя на себе, парень неловко почесал шею и, спохватившись, передал папку в руки Джерарда, — вот, там все необходимое.  
  
Джерард изогнул бровь и взял в руки папку, тут же открывая ее, отчего пару листочков полетело вниз, мягко опускаясь на пол. Он резко выдохнул и сжал челюсть, скрипнув зубами; мальчишка затаил дыхание, наблюдая за раздраженным Уэем, боясь сказать лишнее слово.  
  
— Очень хорошо, мистер Айеро, — прервал тишину Джерард, пробегаясь взглядом по резюме, подмечая отличную работоспособность парня, — у Вас очень хорошее резюме, все как надо, ничего лишнего. — Он поднял взгляд на молодого человека, сидящего перед ним и с восторгом внимающего каждому слову босса.   
  
— Спасибо, мистер Уэй, — прошептал он, слегка опустив голову вниз, и почувствовал, как кровь снова приливает к щекам, словно кто-то провел кисточкой, прежде опущенной в ярко-красную баночку краски, по его скулам.   
  
— Что ж, на самом деле-то, у меня нет к Вам вопросов, — отложив папку в сторону, сказал Джерард и снова сложил руки в замок, аккуратно опустив их на стол, чувствуя, как небольшая лужица кофе, которую он забыл вытереть, окрашивает белоснежный рукав рубашки.   
  
Парень нервно кивнул и встретился взглядом с мистером Уэем, замечая, как его глаза поблескивают в приглушенном свете кабинета; он опустил глаза ниже, натыкаясь на туго затянутый вокруг шеи бардовый галстук Джерарда, слегка пережимающий бьющуюся в размеренном темпе жилку.   
  
Мужчина же, в свою очередь, в ответ разглядывал подрагивающие руки Айеро, пробегаясь взглядом по ярко выраженным венам на тыльных сторонах ладоней. Его взгляд медленно заскользил по темно-синему пиджаку парня, плотно обтягивающему тонкую фигуру, и он скривился, наткнувшись на уродливую рваную ткань.   
  
Опомнившись, они оба подняли головы, в который раз встречаясь взглядами.   
  
— Мистер Айеро.  
  
— Мистер Уэй, — на выдохе произнес парень и тут же подскочил на ноги, сбивая кресло с ножек и ударяясь бедром о твердый край стола.  
  
Не прерывая зрительный контакт, Джерард медленно встал из-за стола и протянул руку вперед, чувствуя, как в комнате резко становится душно, слыша, как учащенно бьется сердце парня и как Айеро пытается восстановить свое сбившееся дыхание, постоянно захлебываясь в собственных вдохах.   
  
Мальчишка протянул руку, вздрагивая всем телом от мощного разряда тока, хлынувшего по его венам, как только он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к запястью Джерарда.  
  
— Вы приняты, мистер Айеро, — прошептал Уэй, чувствуя, как парень вздрагивает от грома, внезапно нагрянувшего на высокое здание посреди Пятой авеню.


End file.
